7 días
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Para salvar a su amigo Deku, Katsuki tiene que buscar a la magi más poderosa del universo: Ochaco Uraraka. Sin embargo, ella lo hechiza antes de que él se dé cuenta. ¿El amor es realmente un hechizo? Eso lo tendrá que descubrir en 7 días.
1. Por el Rey

**N/A: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi sin embargo la historia es de mi completa creación.

Me inspiré para escribir este fic en los trabajos de Superever, en concreto de un dōjinshi que hizo de un fic llamado "Sanatus".

Es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom así que estoy super emocionada. Esperen actualizaciones diarias durante 7 días.

¡Nos vemos!

Bye-Bye

* * *

**7 días**

_Eres como la primavera, tu sonrisa lo es todo para mí._

_Antes de ti yo no sabía lo que era vivir. _

**I. **Por el Rey

**L**a lluvia cae torrencialmente sobre el campo abierto. Las flores se han aplastado y en su mayoría se han teñido de rojo, siendo éstas testigo de la carnicería recién desatada hasta apenas unas horas atrás.

—Debe cubrirse—Tenya Iida se acerca a él y coloca una capa morada sobre la espalda semidesnuda de su futuro Rey.

—Solo veo oscuridad frente a mí—Con su mirada busca a su mano derecha, a su compañero de confianza. Sin embargo no lo divisa. Lleva una de sus manos a su abdomen y lo siente húmedo, no pasa mucho para que descubra que está realmente herido—, ¿dónde está Izuku?

Tenya, caballero de plata, se debate entre qué decir. ¿Debería…?

Pero antes de que diga cualquier cosa, Katsuki Bakugō, hace acto de aparición mientras desciende de uno de sus dracos.

—Tsk, ¡cacé hasta el último de los dracos del clan Hellsong!—suspira visiblemente cansado, sobre sus músculos formados se observan muchas cicatrices, algunas más terribles que otras—, ¿y el tonto de Deku?

—Pensé que estaría contigo—responde Shōto. Él quiere moverse pero Tenya se lo impide—. Estoy herido pero no inválido, Iida.

—En mis manos está el deber de cuidar a nuestro futuro Rey—no hacen falta las palabras, no después de la terrible guerra contra los Hellsong—. Y lo sabe mi señor.

—Como sea—No le da importancia a las palabras del caballero, de hecho está más ocupado en saber dónde está Izuku—. Creí él estaría con Katsuki combatiendo a los últimos dracos rojos de los Hellsong, pero…

—Y un demonio que ese débil no estuvo conmigo—Recalca Katsuki lentamente—. Realmente huele a mierda aquí.

—Tal vez…—Iida no sabe cómo decirlo. Ellos cuatro han sido la élite del ejército, pero además de ello han sido compañeros de guerra. No puede ocultarles las cosas—, él fue a combatir al cabecilla de los HellSong.

—¿Qué?—Los ojos de Shōto se agrandan al escuchar eso—, ¿y ha ido solo? Responde, Iida.

—No estoy muy seguro, dijo que él se haría cargo ahora que maneja la espada del maestro Toshinari.

—¡Ese idiota!—Katsuki blande sus cuchillos y se aleja de ahí rápidamente—, ¡si acaso él mató a Yūgure de los Hellsong no se lo perdonaré! ¡Debí ser yo quién asesinara a ese traidor de draco con mis propias manos!

A lo lejos el dragón café de Katsuki se observa entre los cielos mientras desciende. Iida mira con atención a Shōto Todoroki futuro Rey de Ignis y se encuentra con un semblante ofuscado, con los puños cerrados y una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Mi señor?

—La guerra se ha llevado todo, solo ve la destrucción.

Y no hace falta que lo diga, algunos soldados se levantan heridos de la tierra y comienzan a buscar sobrevivientes. Otros más ya están muertos y nada se puede hacer por ello. Incluso el Rey Enji Todoroki dio su vida en el campo de batalla para defender a su pueblo de los temibles dracos rojos del Clan Hellsong, enemigos del reino de Ignis.

**/* * */**

El universo se dividía en distintas razas: los humanos, los dracos, los healer, los magi y las hadas. Eventualmente y conforme fueron pasando los milenios las razas se combinaron entre sí dando lugar a humanos que tenían la capacidad de crear torrentes de magia; hadas con poderes mágicos y healer con la destreza de evocar fuentes arcanas de los magi. Los dracos en cambio no se relacionaban mucho con las razas y era muy extraño que se viera algún mestizo de dicha raza. Ellos mantenían con orgullo a los suyos y su sangre se consideraba casi pura. Aquellos que osaban procrear con alguna otra raza eran exiliados y desterrados del clan. Tal vez los únicos que fueron más flexibles en ese aspecto eran los Moonsong, dracos que tenían una fuerte adoración a su Diosa Tsuki, y que tuvieron que aliarse con los magi para su supervivencia.

Dentro de los humanos existían cuatro reinos primordiales: Ignis (fuego), Ventum (viento) , Terra (tierra) y Aquam (agua). Cada uno de ellos representaba un elemento que los caracterizaba y durante siglos así fue hasta que hubo un tiempo en el que el reino de Ignis se unió en uno solo con Aquam de tal modo que ambos reinos se volvieron los más poderosos del universo.

De la unión de esos reinos nacieron cuatro hijos; Natsuo, Toya, Fuyumi y Shōto. Sin embargo, la más reciente guerra puso en jaque la estabilidad de aquel indestructible reino y fue entonces que los descendientes de Enji Todoroki se redujeron a solo uno: Shōto, el único sobreviviente de entre sus hijos.

El joven príncipe tuvo que ver a los veinte años la crueldad de la guerra, así como la traición de los dracos en busca de usurpar el poder. Desde luego que no podía culpar a todos los dracos, ya que solo el clan Hellsong es el que se había atrevido a atacar y a destruir todo a su paso.

La desolación se hace presente en cada centímetro de tierra. Tierra que alguna vez fue fértil y vio mejores tiempos.

Hoy Shōto Todoroki es un Rey sin corona, un príncipe lleno de tristeza y amargura por lo que le hicieron a su pueblo. Vio morir a su familia, amigos y compañeros de guerra. Cualquiera podría sucumbir ante dicha tragedia, pero él no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, a su lado siempre estuvo Izuku Midoriya un caballero que con esfuerzos ascendió a ser uno de los más poderosos del reino humano. No solo eso, sino que Izuku es su mano derecha y su confidente. Estratega innato. Nunca se ha rendido.

Pero…

_¿Dónde está?_

—Lo siento, príncipe—Tsuyu Asui, una de las healer del reino se arrodilla y frunce su entrecejo—. Hemos encontrado al caballero dorado.

Shōto se remueve inquieto en su cama, al tiempo que siente como la herida de su abdomen se abre una vez más. Tsuyu se acerca a él y coloca sus manos por encima, inmediatamente comienza a aparecer una luz de color verde intenso.

—Tsk—Katsuki se sienta sobre el piso y frunce el entrecejo visiblemente incómodo—. El idiota está con los demás healer, mitad-mitad.

No es novedad para ninguno la irreverencia de Katsuki. Él es de los pocos mestizos dracos que se conocen en el mundo; nacido de la unión de un humano con un draco. Vivió durante algún tiempo con el clan Warsong y a ello se debe su exceso de orgullo y altanería, rasgos característicos de dicho clan.

—¡Bakugō!—Iida no duda en blandir su espada contra él, sin embargo Shōto hace un ademán para que no haga nada—, como usted ordene…

—¿Qué le sucede a Izuku? ¿Qué es lo qué tiene?

—Se enfrentó contra Yūgure Hellsong—explica Tsuyu—, el flujo de oscuridad de esos dracos es terrible mi señor… Él por poco y muere de no haber sido porque lo encontramos a tiempo, sin embargo su situación es crítica. Lo sellaron con fuego oscuro, característico de los Hellsong. Ningún healer de este reino sabe cómo romper con ese sello.

—¡Imposible!—Shōto dirige su vista a Katsuki y a Tenya, solo para cerciorarse de que Tsuyu no esté mintiendo. Sin embargo las miradas de sus camaradas no mienten—, ¿qué se puede hacer?

—Si no se actúa con rapidez, temo que el caballero dorado muera. Es vital contactar a los magi—Shōto hace una mueca de dolor, su abdomen ha empezado a molestarlo nuevamente—. Mi señor, no se esfuerce. La herida que tiene es de seriedad, tardamos mucho en cerrarla…

—Tengo que ver a los magi, iré inmediato.

—Está muy herido—Tenya mueve sus brazos precipitadamente y niega con la cabeza—. No podemos permitir que usted perezca, es la esperanza de este reino. Ignis y Aquam están ahora en sus manos.

Ese es un hecho innegable y doloroso por igual. Ya no hay ningún familiar en el cual la corona pueda heredarse más que en él. Le cuesta creer que en serio es el único sobreviviente de la familia Todoroki y de los Aquam, la familia de su madre Rei.

—Si me permite, mi señor, puedo hacer una sugerencia—dice Tsuyu con voz firme—. El actual líder de los magi fue cercano a Izuku hace años. Si la contactamos no dudara en venir. Es bien sabido el orgullo de los magi, pero puedo meter las manos al fuego y castígueme si es necesario, de que ella vendrá.

Todos voltean a verla intrigados. La tensión crece en esa pequeña habitación provisional para el futuro Rey.

—El Líder de los magi… ¡Claro! Ochaco Uraraka, sé de quién hablas Tsuyu—Iida se ve con energía y no duda en intervenir—. La joven magi que ascendió después de la muerte del Gran mago Torino.

—He escuchado de ella, no hace mucho que tomó el liderazgo de los magi—Shōto suspira—. ¿Qué tan segura estás de que ella dejará su orgullo mágico y vendrá aquí?

—Si ella no viene puede quemarme con su fuego rojo, mi señor—Tsuyu inclina su cabeza y sonríe débilmente—. Confíe.

—El idiota de deku se ha metido en un problema. Siempre tan estúpido—Katsuki se levanta y desafía a todos—¡iré personalmente por esa Ocaca!

—Ochaco—corrige Tsuyu en vano silabeando—, Ochaco Uraraka.

—Como sea, suena igual—Katsuki siente la mirada de todos sobre él y se incomoda—¿¡Qué!? ¿Dudan de mi acaso, bola de estúpidos?

—¡Muestra más respeto, Bakugō! ¡Estás frente a tu futuro Rey!—dice Iida molesto—. Hemos pasado muchas veces tu orgullo Warsong, pero no más. Estás en reino de humanos, _mestizo. _

—¿Pero qué has dicho?—los puños de Katsuki se encienden literalmente en llamas, pero antes de que suceda algo Shōto lo lanza contra la pared usando su poder de hielo.

—¡Silencio!—ordena—. Iida, tú te quedarás conmigo a organizar el reino. Y mientras tanto, tú Bakugō irás en busca de esa magi.

—Debes tener cuidado Bakugō, llegar a Trisfal no será sencillo. No soy magi, ni mucho menos, pero he sentido un aura oscura sobre el mundo. Eso influye mucho en la magia. Es posible que no puedas disponer de dracos para viajar.

—¡Ya lo sé, estúpida!

Y así es como Katsuki Bakugō, ex miembro del clan Hellsong se dispone a buscar a Ochaco Uraraka.


	2. El exiliado

**II. ****El exiliado**

Así como los humanos se dividen en cuatro principales reinos, los dracos también pero a diferencia de los primeros ellos solo se organizan en clanes; hellsong, warsong, bloodsong, deathsong y moonsong.

Los dracos generalmente eran neutrales a los asuntos mundanos de las otras razas, pero con la llegada de Enji Todoroki al poder fue necesarios los cambios. Evidentemente los cinco clanes dracos se reunieron y trataron de llegar a un acuerdo interno; pero los únicos que decidieron derrocar a Enji Todoroki y su recién fundado reino fueron los hellsong y deathsong, dos de los clanes más orgullosos y sombríos entre los dracos.

Katsuki Bakugō al ser mestizo no vivió mucho tiempo entre los warsong. La respuesta es tan simple como obvia: fue rechazado. En cuanto se descubrió que él no era un warsong puro, los de su clan lo desterraron por su naturaleza. Katsuki era fuerte, incluso desde niño lo demostró, pero aun así no podía transformarse en draco. Muchos ancianos de los warsong se cuestionaron el motivo, algunos decían que tal vez era el precio por ser tan orgulloso y poderoso y otros más sospecharon de su verdadero origen.

La verdad se supo cuando Katsuki cumplió ocho años y a partir de ese momento su vida cambió para siempre.

Desterrado de su clan, solo encontró consuelo en cazar bestias en el bosque. Esa pudo haber sido su vida de no haber encontrado a Izuku Midoriya, un humano pequeño de pecas y cabello verde. Desde ese momento encontró en él lo más cercano a un amigo, aunque claro, él nunca diría eso en voz alta por su orgullo. Izuku le hizo ver que él era más que un draco rechazado por su clan; que él realmente era alguien fuerte que tenía un propósito. Katsuki renegó por mucho tiempo, pero al final se convenció de ese hecho.

Y así fue como se abrió camino y se convirtió en uno de los soldados más fuertes de entre los humanos. Siempre confesó abiertamente ser un mestizo y no le importó lo que dijeran de él.

_"¡Así es estúpidos! ¡Soy Katsuki Bakugō del clan Hellsong! Si tienen algún problema con ello, yo y mi cuchillo estaremos listos para solucionarlo…"_

A pesar de que era mitad humano y mitad draco, Katsuki no tenía nada de modales. Más bien era agresivo e insolente. La irreverencia era quizá uno de sus más peculiares características.

Durante la guerra, Katsuki fue de bastante utilidad al saber hablar el idioma de los dracos y no solo eso, sino que era capaz de domar y cazar dragones a diestra y siniestra. Algunos se preguntaban qué motivaba a Katsuki a asesinar a gente de su propia raza y otros más no podían creer su crueldad. Pero para Katsuki todo era claro; estaban en guerra y él estaba junto a los humanos. Nada más que decir. Si los hellsong y los deathsong habían sido tontos en declarar la guerra era su problema y tenían que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Los días pasaron, exactamente cinco, hasta que finalmente pudo ver las cosas con mayor claridad.

Sus piernas apenas y responden, se deja caer en el suelo por un momento para después levantarse. Se dirige hacia la entrada principal de Trisfal, la capital de los magi.

No cabe duda que entre las distintas razas hay muchas diferencias; por ejemplo, los dracos no suelen fijarse mucho en cómo lucen las cosas así que sus ciudades son hechas de piedra tallada y pieles de animales colgadas como adornos. Los humanos son más sofisticados, con grandes castillos hechos de piedra y madera, telas lujosas y limpieza absoluta. Y por otro lado están los magi, quienes son de otro mundo. O al menos eso cree Katsuki en cuanto mira la ciudad.

Sobre su cabeza hay nubes de diversos colores, la puerta es transparente y le da la sensación de estar frente a un gran espejo. Los edificios resaltan incluso desde afuera por su altura y por lo sofisticado. Predominan los tonos azules y morados.

—¿Quién es usted?

Detrás de él una mujer lo detiene en seco. No puede moverse. Se siente tan humillado que intenta zafarse de ese invisible agarre pero es en vano. Katsuki no tiene experiencia enfrentándose a seres mágicos, en lo absoluto.

—¡Suéltame o arderás!—dice mientras aprieta los dientes. La magi frente a él ni siquiera se inmuta.

—Ah sí, claro—La chica tiene el cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su piel es blanca y su traje deja demasiado a la vista—. Sucio draco…

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Tendré que enviarte lejos de Trisfal, tu suciedad infesta nuestra ciudad—explica indiferente—. Largo.

—Vengo aquí a buscar a Okaka Utaka—explica Katsuki, sumamente molesto—. Dile a esa magi que venga o no me haré responsable de lo que le pase a este deplorable sitio.

Momo Yaoyorozu alza sus cejas intrigada al tiempo que manda el cuerpo de Katsuki a volar para que finalmente proyecte sobre un árbol.

—Ni siquiera sabes su nombre y ya vienes a crear un desastre. Qué horror.

—¡Dile que Izuku Midoriya está muriendo!—Katsuki aprieta todavía más sus puños, tratando de zafarse de esa invisible magia. Es entonces que Momo se acerca realmente interesada a él—, ¿escuchaste magi estúpida? ¡He dicho que viene a buscar a Ochako o como sea que se llame!

_"Imposible" _piensa Momo en cuanto escucha ese nombre. Sus manos comienzan a temblar.

—¿Qué es todo este disturbio?—Kyoka, otra de las magi se acerca y observa que un sujeto está tirado junto a un árbol—, ¡Momo! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Nos atacan?

—Dice que necesita ver a Ochaco—explica apresuradamente—. Y que Deku está herido.

Katsuki abre los ojos interesado en lo último.

_"¿Deku? ¡Nadie más que yo le dice de ese modo!"_

—¡Debemos ir cuanto antes por Ochaco!—Kyoka alza los brazos con sorpresa y toca el hombro de Momo—. ¿Crees que pueda ser una trampa?

—No detecto energía vil en él a pesar de que es un draco. Además, ya sabes lo que dijo Ochaco acerca de sus visiones… No deberíamos pasarlas por alto.

—En este momento está en un ritual, ¿deberíamos interrumpirla?

—No, lo mejor será esperar.

—Y una mierda que voy a esperar…


	3. La magi y el semi draco

**III. ****La magi y el semi draco**

Katsuki recordó los viejos trucos que Shōto e Izuku le enseñaron acerca de los humanos-magi. Bajo su lógica, debía funcionar y así fue.

Logró zafarse de la magia de la magi de cabello oscuro y también esquivó los ataques que las dos mujeres le ofrecieron. Avanzó entre las calles de Trisfal sonriente y triunfante.

—¡Espera!—la magi lanzó una bola de fuego contra él, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos—. No puedes interrumpir un ritual, ¡nunca!

Pero desde luego que Katsuki no iba a obedecer una orden como esa. Era prioritario salvar a Izuku, no solo porque Shōto Todoroki lo haya ordenado, sino porque ese cabeza verde al final también es su amigo.

_"Ugh, que asqueroso suena…"_

Y así fue como Katsuki corrió sin dirección hasta que finalmente ella apreció…

—¡Alto!

Ella desciende de una nube de color morado intenso. Sus ojos se agrandan más, haciéndola ver con un rostro redondo. Sus manos reposan sobre su costado y con solo mirar a Katsuki éste se detiene.

No sabe que sucede pero sus pies no reaccionan, ni siquiera su cuerpo. Las otras magi habían movido sus manos antes de lanzar un hechizo contra él, pero la chica frente a él solo lo miró. ¿Acaso ya está hechizado?

—Lo sentimos—Momo y Kyoka se arrodillan en el suelo y alzan sus brazos en señal de redención—. Fuimos débiles y él se escapó de nuestra magia. Temimos que fuera a irrumpir el ritual.

—Un draco en Trisfal, ¿eh?—Ochaco viste un vestido color rosa pálido, su cabello está suelto y adornado con una hermosa corona de flores. Katsuki entre más la mira más se queda asqueado. _Demasiado dulce, _piensa para sí mismo—. Lo vi todo, así que ve al grano, ¿qué le sucede a Deku-kun?

Él se sorprende por el apodo. Él fue quién se lo puso. ¿Por qué ella sabe de eso? Con los puños apretados abre su boca y escupe palabras.

—¡¿Y tú quién eres?! ¿Eres Ochaco-no sé qué? Pues lo mismo que les dije a estas extras… El estúpido de Deku está muriendo por su propia imprudencia. Una healer de nuestra reino, Tsuyu, dijo que Ochaco-no sé qué podría salvar el trasero de ese bastardo.

Los ojos de Ochaco se llenan de lágrimas, sus pies se mueven con premura hacia él y lo observa: ojos carmesí intensos, rostro turbado y heridas por doquier. No puede hacer caso omiso a sus visiones pasadas, sabía finalmente que el día en el que Deku cayera herido era solo una cuestión de tiempo.

—Ochaco—Momo se acerca a ella y pone una mano en su hombro—, ¿está bien?

—Este draco dice la verdad, Momo. Puedo sentir que la esencia de Deku se está apagando. Él muere en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí.

—¡Idiota! ¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada agarrándote el vestido o salvarás al estúpido cara de brócoli?

—Katsuki Bakugō—Ochaco dice su nombre con desdén. Él se remueve inquieto—. Llévame a donde está Deku-kun, por favor.


	4. Primer día: admiración

**IV. ****Primer día: Admiración**

Llueve. Y llueve mucho.

Ochaco podrá ser una magi pero está fuera de su alcance algunas cosas, como detener por completo la lluvia. Según ella, los flujos de magia han estado inestables desde la guerra. No hay estabilidad entre los caminos arcanos y eso ha conllevado a que sea muy difícil crear hechizos que en otro tiempo hubiesen sido sencillos.

Así que a pesar de haber creado una nube protectora, esta no será capaz de soportar por mucho el efecto torrencial de la lluvia. Así que sin otra opción mejor los dos se guarecen en la cueva más cercana; una que huele a humedad y está fría como el invierno.

Ninguno de los dos ha dicho algo desde que salieron de Trisfal. Ochako por su parte está meditando acerca de la posible condición de Deku y sobre cómo ayudarlo. Katsuki en cambio, se siente irritado por la presencia de ella. Él está acostumbrado a que las mujeres le hablen y literalmente se arrodillen a sus pies, al final no les hace caso pero eso aumenta su ego y debe reconocer que se siente bien. Pero esa magi cara redonda no es igual a ellas. Apenas y ha dicho algo, de hecho puede notar en su expresión que está concentrada o pensando en algo.

—Tsk—Katsuki chasquea sus dedos y a continuación aparecen pequeñas detonaciones, el olor a fuego llega hasta Ochaco quién se pone en alerta—. Hace frío, cara redonda.

—No deberías gastar tu fuerza arcana—murmura—. He notado que los flujos de magia están disminuyendo, esto no es para nada normal.

—Como sea—Katsuki solo viste con una capa roja y un pantalón verde oscuro. Sus músculos se observan si es que alguien enfocara su vista en él.

Es entonces que de las manos de Ochaco se emana una luz rosa intensa que eventualmente se convierte en una esfera.

—Acércate—dice ella al tiempo que trata de moldear mejor su magia—, por favor.

Katsuki con duda se acerca pero después piensa que tal vez es un engaño.

—Y una mierda que me acerco, cara redonda.

—Entonces muere de frío—los labios de ella se fruncen. A Katsuki le parece que esa expresión es bastante infantil, pero a la vez le causa un poco de gracia. Aunque claro, no lo demuestra abiertamente.

—Tsk.

Los minutos pasan y la esfera ahora flota sobre el pecho de Ochako, llenándola de calor y calidez. Ella mira el inexistente techo de la cueva y se pregunta acerca de todo y nada a la vez. No quiere mentir pero en definitiva tiene miedo. No se cree capaz de poder ayudar a Deku. A veces ni ella misma entiende como fue que terminó siendo la líder de los magi. Bajo su perspectiva debía de haber gente más capaz, pero desde la muerte del Maestro Torino solo le quedó la resignación y el desasosiego. Tal y como dijo él, ahora las nuevas generaciones deben de hacerse cargo.

—Disculpa, Katsuki—la voz de ella llega hasta él, casi como un eco—. ¿Qué es lo qué le sucedió a Deku-kun?

—¿Puedes dejar de decir _kun_ cada que dices el nombre del tonto de Deku? Es realmente asqueroso, perra.

—¡Eh!—ella se levanta con enojo—, ¿cómo me has dicho?

—Te dije perra—silabea mientras aprieta sus puños—. ¿Estás sorda o qué?

—Mira, sinceramente lo único que quiero saber es a qué me voy a enfrentar una vez que llegue al Reino de los humanos. Necesito conocer qué es lo que le sucedió a Deku-kun, ¿entiendes? No me importa nada más.

—¿Tanto te interesa el tonto cabeza de brócoli?—y esa es una pregunta muy en serio.

—Sí. Entonces necesito saber… por favor.

—Peleó contra el cabecilla de los Hellsong, ganó y eso, ¡pero ni siquiera pude hacer algo! ¡debí ser yo quién cortara la cabeza de ese draco y lo desmenuzara con mis propias manos!

Ochaco se sorprende, Katsuki es un draco. Puede verlo a través de su vestimenta y de sus tatuajes en los brazos. No hay duda. Su actitud y temperamento son típicos de los clanes dracos. Sin embargo la manera en la que se expresa de su propia gente le da… miedo. ¿En serio él es un cazador de dracos? ¡Pero si él mismo es uno!

—¿Y qué le hicieron a Deku-kun?—de solo imaginarlo se estremece—. ¿Lo sanaron, no?

—Los healer hicieron lo suyo, de sus manitas irradiaba luz de colores y ¡puuum!—choca sus manos provocando que salgan chispas de fuego. Ochaco retrocede algunos pasos asustada por el ruido—. ¡Tu cara! ¡Estás asustada!

—¡Deja de hacer esos "puuum"!—sus cejas se juntan de manera cómica, sus labios forman una línea recta y sus manos van a parar hacia su cintura.

Katsuki deja de reír mientras observa los movimientos de ella. La posición de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella, la forma en la que sus labios se mueven y se tuercen. Sus grandes ojos castaños que brillan incluso en ese lúgubre lugar.

De repente, le parece que ella es la persona más curiosa que ha visto. No sabe si en mucho tiempo o simplemente la única. Su pecho se inunda de calor, y no precisamente por la mini explosión que provocó al friccionar sus manos. No. Es algo más complejo que eso, y no logra identificar que es. Ochaco mueve sus labios y articula más palabras, mismas que él no escucha pues no le está prestando más atención. O al menos no a lo que dice. Sus ojos se dirigen a inspeccionarla de abajo hacia arriba.

Ella viste de color rosa pálido, usa una capa color café oscuro que combina con sus pequeñas botas que usa en sus pies. Su piel es blanca y en sus mejillas se forma un rubor natural. Sus cachetes le hacen parecer que su rostro es realmente redondo. Su cabello está suelto y le llega apenas al hombro, lo adorna con una corona de flores de diversos colores pastel. Sus manos son pequeñas y delgadas, se ven frágiles.

_"¿Qué parte de ella será frágil?" _se pregunta internamente Katsuki al admirarla. No sabe ni siquiera porque lo está haciendo. Nunca se había puesto a mirar a una chica de ese modo. Ni siquiera en el reino de los humanos, donde vaya que hay mujeres demasiado pomposas.

Ella no tiene un color de cabello peculiar. Ni tampoco una figura extraordinaria. Su cuerpo es común. Su rostro… bueno, tal vez ese no. Aun así, Katsuki la encuentra interesante. Sería arriesgado decir que atractiva, así que solo se limita a _interesante. _

—¿Tan siquiera me escuchaste?—Ochaco suspira, derrotada—. En serio, ¿por qué no enviaron a otro en tu lugar?

Y ahí es donde Katsuki presta atención. Sus ojos carmesí se ensanchan al escuchar lo último. Debe ser un error, ¿no?

_"En serio, ¿por qué no enviaron a otro en tu lugar?"_

—¡Idiota! ¡Mira bien con quién estás tratando!—él se levanta del frío suelo y la toma por los hombros. La distancia entre él y Ochaco es mínima. Ella por inercia se sonroja todavía más. Mientras que él solo busca en ella un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

Él ha visto antes la típica mirada de quién se arrepiente. Es bastante peculiar porque viene seguida de un ruego. Y eso de alguna u otra manera lo alimenta.

Pero… Ochaco no lo mira de esa manera, más bien lo está desafiando. En sus ojos castaños ve la fiereza de quién no desiste y del que no quiere ser derrotado. Ve determinación y coraje.

Si antes creyó que ella era una chica común estaba totalmente equivocado. Ahora es él quién la mira con arrepentimiento.

—Hubiese preferido que Iida viniera aquí, o el mismísimo Todoroki—dice sin despegar su vista de él—. Eres un grosero, altanero y orgulloso. Parece que no te importa en lo absoluto Deku-kun. Y yo que creí que eran mejores amigos…

Las palabras de ella por algún motivo le pesan en el alma. Ochaco parece saber más de lo que él inicialmente pensó. Sus ojos no le mienten. Ni tampoco la forma en la que sus pequeñas manos forman puños cargados de coraje.

—Tsk, tonta—y por inercia su lengua floja hace de las suyas. No tiene más opción que detener su agarre y voltearse con deshonra—. El líder de los Hellsong puso un sello sobre el cuello de Deku. Ningún healer sabe cómo contener esa magia, hechizo, o lo que sea que signifique ese sello. Todos confiamos en que tú podrás hacerlo.

Ochaco baja la mirada con sosiego.

_¿Podrá?_


	5. Segundo día: sello

**V. ****Segundo día: sello **

Una vez que la lluvia se detuvo siguieron adelante. Pisaron charcos y pantanos hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos cayeron vencidos y se refugiaron en otra cueva. Él se quedó dormido por algunas horas, o al menos eso le pareció. Sin embargo despertó porque sintió frío en su cuerpo. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de tener como ropa una sola capa.

Una vez que se incorporó y talló sus ojos miró a su alrededor en busca de la magi. Pero ella simplemente no se encontraba ahí.

Antes de cualquier cosa, suspiró y pensó. Pero los minutos pasaban y ella no estaba. Comenzó a preocuparse y no tuvo más opción que levantarse a buscar. Chaqueó sus dedos para formar una pequeña luz que le sirvió de linterna provisional.

Salió de la cueva y entonces la vio: Ochaco estaba sentada y sus manos se movían a una velocidad de otro mundo.

Esa escena le recordó a las peleas entre él y Deku, sus espadas y cuchillas se blandían tan rápido que sin duda era complejo seguirlos con la vista. Pero una cosa eran las armas y otra muy diferente las manos.

Ochaco junta sus manos y deshace su agarre, sus dedos se mantienen en una posición bastante extraña a su parecer y sus cejas se fruncen.

De sus manos se irradia luz, y de su rostro se ve reflejado el cansancio. Su pequeño cuerpo se tambalea para adelante y para atrás, pero sin parar de mover sus manos.

Katsuki no sabe si interrumpirla o quedarse ahí de pie.

Pero…

—Si te quedas ahí parado te saldrán raíces—dice ella con los ojos cerrados y sin detenerse en su encomienda—. Hace frío, Katsuki, entra a la cueva.

—Lo mismo digo cara redonda—él cruza sus brazos y chasquea su lengua—. Hace un frío de mierda y aquí estás jugando con tus manos.

En realidad él sabe que ella no está jugando. Pero de nuevo su boca imprudente hace de las suyas.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego?—enfatiza al tiempo que se detiene. Sus ojos tienen un extraño color, ya no son castaños, sino que son de un color rojo intenso—. Qué tonta fui al creer que un draco como tú podría entender a un magi. Es claro que ustedes no comprenden.

Katsuki molesto se abalanza contra ella para pelear.

En su clan solo había una manera de solucionar las cosas: peleando. El ganador se lo llevaba todo.

Ochaco no duda y hace un escudo protector. Katsuki no logra penetrarlo y cae al suelo. Sus ojos están encendidos en furia. Detesta tener que pelear con magis. En principio, porque él está acostumbrado a combatir frente a frente, con espadas y sin magia de por medio. El hecho de que él pueda hacer explosiones y sacar fuego de sus manos es producto de su sangre draca, pero nada más.

—Te vas a congelar si sigues moviendo tus manos, tonta—Katsuki se levanta de un solo movimiento y se acerca a ella, pero Ochaco no deja de mantener su escudo—. Deshaz esa mierda de color, no te voy a matar.

Ella se vence y deja que su cuerpo se tumbe hacia adelante. Él se mueve rápido para impedir que se golpeé y la detiene su caída tomándola entre los brazos. El color de sus ojos vuelve a la normalidad pero su piel luce todavía más blanca.

—Tsk, ¿por qué tienes esa cara tan fea?—pregunta, aunque en realidad está preocupado.

—He logrado crear una conexión entre Deku y mi magia, tengo que traspasarle un poco de mi energía, o de lo contrario él morirá.

—¿Eh?

Ciertamente Katsuki no entiende. La magia no es su don, de hecho no la conoce en lo absoluto. Pero supone que para crear una conexión debió haber antes un acercamiento, ¿no?

Cuando se da cuenta de ese razonamiento sus respiración se agita y su corazón late de forma dolorosa.

—¿Conexión? ¿Y cómo mierdas logras eso si estamos a días de distancia del reino?

—Cuando Deku-kun entrenaba en Trisfal coloqué un sello en él. Prometimos que cuidaríamos el uno del otro por siempre… mantendré esa promesa hasta el final.

—¿Qué clase de porquería es esa? "Cuidar el uno del otro por siempre"—Katsuki aprieta sus puños por inercia y camina hacia la cueva para depositar ahí a Ochaco—. Estás más débil que un pájaro herido y aun así quieres cuidarlo. Y una mierda que Deku es débil. Supongo es el destino.

—Tal vez—dice Ochaco—, quizá los débiles tengamos que cuidar de los débiles. Pero eso es algo que un draco nunca entenderá.

Katsuki ríe. No puede negar nada ante esa lógica. Los dracos no se preocupan por cosas tan banales como cuidar de otra persona. Una vez que los dracos tienen la capacidad de caminar y hablar ya no dependen más de su madre. Se vuelven independientes y tienen que buscar sus propios medios de supervivencia. Tal y como él lo hizo. Él nunca tendría tiempo para preocuparse por algo tan estúpido como "velar" por otra persona.

_Pero… ¿por qué estaba acomodando la capa de Ochaco sobre ella? ¿por qué le estaba dando calor con el chasquido de sus dedos? _

Se dice que los dracos no sienten amor, pero eso es una mera generalidad. Una vez que ellos encuentran a su pareja… lo dan todo. Al menos eso decían.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?—pregunta ya más calmado y aprovechando que ella está medio despierta. Realmente se siente curioso.

—¿Uh?

—Pregunté, ¿cómo conociste al idiota de Deku?

—¿Importa?

—Tsk, como sea…

—Él vino a estudiar aquí hace seis años.

Ochaco lo recuerda con tanta claridad. Deku llegó junto con su maestro Toshinori, los dos venían a buscar al Maestro Gran Torino, el magi más habilidoso de todos los tiempos para que le mostrara a Deku los caminos de la magia. Al ser un humano, Deku podía aprender un poco de bases arcanas para poder aumentar su poder. Poder que sin duda necesitaba si es que quería aspirar a ser caballero dorado y merecedor de la Espada del Fénix.

_—Ah, Toshinori, Izuku… Ella es Ochaco Uraraka y es mi discípula, es la más prodigiosa y sin duda una genio innata._

_—¡Gran Maestro!—Ochaco siempre se sonrojaba cuando él decía eso. Ella no era tan espectacular. _

Entonces ella convivió con Deku durante un año. En ese tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos. Compartieron conocimientos y grandes charlas acerca del mundo. Los ideales de la paz y de la fortaleza. Ochaco pronto supo que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de simple camarería.

_Ella… ella realmente estaba enamorada. _

_—Deku-kun, yo…_

_—¿Sí?_

_—¡Creo que eres espectacular! Y obviamente pienso que serás un gran caballero en el futuro. No… no lo pienso, ¡lo afirmo! Serás el mejor y el más fuerte. _

_—O-Ochaco—las mejillas de él se sonrojaron. De hecho los dos estaban igual de rojos—. Yo creo que tú serás la mejor magi. _

_—¡Esforcémonos Deku-kun, para ser los mejores!_

Y algo había entre los dos. Era inexplicable. Fue entonces que sus labios se juntaron. Ochaco sintió que podía controlar la gravedad en ese preciso instante.

Pero… nada es para siempre, ¿verdad?

_—¿Te irás Deku-kun?_

_—Gran Torino dice que estoy preparado para seguir avanzando. Tengo que entrenar más y más para ser ese caballero dorado…_

_—Oh—algo en el corazón de Ochaco se removió en ese instante. De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas y pronto éstas se volvieron piedras de colores—. T-Ten, Deku-kun._

_—¡Son tus lágrimas!—él abrió sus ojos sorprendido—, ¿se volvieron de colores? ¿cómo lo hiciste? Pero más importante, ¿por qué lloras?_

_—No te vayas…—sabía que era estúpido rogar por ello, pero aún así lo intentó—. Si te quedas, prometo enseñarte todo sobre la magia, serás fuerte y…_

_—Lo siento, Ochaco—los ojos de él se llenaron de lágrimas pero las retuvo—. Debo irme._

_Entonces ella lo abrazó como nunca. De sus manos expulsó una luz resplandeciente, misma que colocó sobre la espalda de él. Sus manos formaron un sello que pactó con su propio corazón. _

_—¿Q-Qué haces?_

_—Te conecto conmigo, Deku-kun. Prometo cuidarte donde quiera que estés. No importa la distancia, yo siempre lo haré. _

_—Ven conmigo Ochaco—dijo él tomándola de la mano—. Si estás conmigo…_

_—Creo que ahora lo entiendo—las lágrimas siguen cayendo de ella—. Yo lo único que quiero es estudiar, y tú quieres descubrir el mundo. No podemos ir en contra de nuestra naturaleza. Lo siento Deku-kun._

_—Ya veo. Ochaco, yo siempre cuidaré de ti. ¿Lo entiendes? Por favor, espera por mí._

Katsuki siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Nunca había escuchado una historia de amor, o lo que sea que fuera. En realidad ahora las cosas tienen un poco más de sentido para él. Las palabras de Tsuyu acerca de que Ochaco no dudaría ni un segundo en salvar a Deku. La preocupación de la magi. La extraña conexión. Todo.

No pudo evitar sentirse miserable. Deku siempre lo ha tenido todo. Incluso alguien que lo quiere.

—¿Y te seguirás debilitando?—pregunta con un tono sombrío—, ¿por eso estabas moviendo tus manos erráticamente?

—Son sellos de magia—explica Ochaco—, le transmití parte de mi energía vital. No quiero que el sello que coloqué en él se rompa. En este momento estoy luchando para destruir lo que los Hellsong le hicieron. Temo no ser tan fuerte…

—Siempre he despreciado a los que no son de mi sangre—dice Katsuki—, pero creo que podría excluirte—ella lo mira confundida—. En otras palabras, ¿qué parte de ti es débil Ochaco? ¿Sabes quién soy yo? Soy Katsuki Bakugō, de los Warsong. He matado con mis propias manos y tú fuiste capaz de detener uno de mis ataques. Creo en tu fortaleza, cara redonda.

—Bakugo…

—Y no volveré a repetir la misma mierda, ni te emociones tonta.


	6. Tercer día: Sueño en el lago

**VI. ****Tercer día: Sueño en el lago**

Caminar junto a Ochaco ya no era tan difícil. Ella ya hablaba más y él incluso hasta se permitía bromear con ella. Asustarla se estaba volviendo uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Se veía tan linda cuando sus mejillas se ponían de color rojo al temerle a los ruidos que hacía él con sus manos. Era como un conejo pequeño con sus cachetes grandes y esponjosos. Al menos así le parece a Katsuki.

—¿Seguirás mirándome?—ella deja de mover sus manos, está estudiando algunos sellos y recordando los libros de Trisfal.

Bakugō voltea la mirada y se recarga contra un árbol. Claro que no la estaba mirando, ¿qué le hace a ella pensar eso?

—Como si fuera yo a hacer eso, cara redonda.

—Como sea, no me gusta que me miren estudiar—en realidad, le trae recuerdos de los días en los que Deku la miraba a escondidas. Realmente le duele—. Mejor duerme, Katsuki.

—¿Eh?

En ese momento un olor a rosas llega hasta sus fosas nasales. Su cuerpo se desvanece lentamente hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cierran.

—¿Qué me hiciste?—pero su voz se apaga en un santiamén, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de reclamarle algo más.

—Lo siento Katsuki pero no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo—ella lleva sus manos a su corazón, duele. En realidad ella no hubiese querido dormirlo por la fuerza, pero es lo mejor.

Los sentimientos siempre han sido complicados, hermosos y dolorosos. Y ella no está dispuesta a pagar otra vez el mismo precio. No quiere llorar de nuevo por un amor. Ya no más.

_Pero lo que no sabe es que la semilla de ese sentimiento está creciendo lentamente. _

Ochaco se aleja de Katsuki y se dirige al lago más cercano. Ahí donde el agua es cristalina y corre sin premura. Observa su reflejo y trata de recomponerse. Tiene demasiado miedo.

_"Me temo que tal vez yo no sea la indicada para cumplir nuestra promesa, Deku-kun. No soy tan fuerte como pensé. Soy incapaz de encontrar respuestas a la maldición del sello de los Hellsong"_

Desde que nació Ochaco fue dotada de una memoria increíble que sopesaba su falta de fuerza física. Ella supo que no podría ser una magi que peleara como el Maestro Torino. Su cuerpo siempre fue débil pero no su mente. Entonces decidió estudiar desde muy pequeña y pronto comenzó a avanzar más y más. Fue reconocida como aprendiz del mismísimo Gran Torino, el magi más poderoso de todo el mundo. Él la acogió y ella se volvió en su pupila predilecta. Ochaco tenía la capacidad de memorizar cientos y cientos de libros sin mayor problema, sus manos se movían tan rápido que incluso a un profesional le hubiese sido difícil seguir sus movimientos. Gran Torino y ella eran los únicos magi en el mundo que podían hechizar a alguien con solo mirarlo. Ese talento era difícil de conseguir, pero Ochaco lo había conseguido.

La ropa la deja a un lado y sumerge su cuerpo desnudo sobre la fría agua. Quiere sentirse viva, debe aclarar su mente…

Gran Torino había muerto tiempo atrás, y ella fue ascendida a Líder de los magi. Un cargo importante y de gran renombre. En su poder estaba todo el Concejo de Magia, en sus manos tenía al pueblo de Trisfal. Ella no se creía capaz de poder mantenerse, pero lo aceptó. Recordó las palabras de Izuku y el cómo siempre los dos se habían esforzado en conseguir su objetivo.

Para ella, estudiar lo era todo. Para él, descubrir lo era todo.

Tenían la misma ambición pero sus caminos eran tan diferentes. Por más que quisieran unirse sus propios deseos se encargaban de separarlos. Poco tiempo después ella supo que Deku logró convertirse en un caballero dorado. Aquello alegró el corazón de Ochaco de una manera inimaginable. Al final, los dos crecieron y se superaron. Rebasaron incluso a sus maestros.

_"Y aun así no creo ser capaz de romper el sello. Pero si no lo hago yo, ¿quién podría? Soy Ochaco Uraraka, ¿no es así? ¡Yo debo poder!"_

Katsuki se despierta, definitivamente no se vio venir ese estúpido hechizo o lo que sea que fuera. Desvia su mirada a Ochaco y no la encuentra. Pero esta vez no se asusta ni preocupa, tiene la impresión de que ella estará estudiando o haciendo esos extraños movimientos de manos.

Sus pies se mueven por inercia hacia el lago, ahí donde puede observar a la orilla del mismo la ropa de ella; desdoblada y desparramada. Pero eso no es todo, sino que ella le da la espalda y no nota su presencia.

Katsuki en otra situación simplemente se hubiera marchado. No es como que nunca hubiese visto a una mujer desnuda. Pero… es diferente ahora. Tan así que no se mueve ni siquiera un poco. Como si de sus pies salieran raíces, Katsuki se queda embelesado mirando el torso desnudo de Ochaco, su piel se ve incluso más blanca y lisa. Tiene ganas de tocarla y saber si es tan suave como se ve, pero de nueva cuenta su cuerpo no reacciona. No sabe si acaso se debe al efecto de algún hechizo —no le sorprendería, a final de cuentas Ochaco logró hechizarlo con solo la mirada la primera vez que se conocieron— o incluso tal vez esté en un sueño.

_"Ella es… increíble" _piensa para sí mientras que su corazón late de forma dolorosa. Su pecho se contrae y sus piernas tiemblan.

—Ka-Katsuki—Ochaco deja de mojarse con el agua y se queda congelada—. ¿Por qué?—su voz sale trémula—. No deberías de haber despertado… no.

Él no responde, ni siquiera es capaz de articular palabra alguna.

—Solo vete, por favor—ella no sabe cómo reaccionar, sus mejillas están ardiendo.

—Si querías bañarte solo lo hubieras dicho, cara redonda—dice Katsuki átono—. No era necesario que lanzaras un maldito hechizo sobre mí.

—Puedo detectar tu presencia, retírate.

—Está bien. Como si quisiera observarte, fea.

Katsuki no entiende nada, ¿qué hizo de malo?

Ochaco se queda sumergida en el agua. Puede sentir que él se ha alejado, pero incluso así tiene miedo de voltear y encontrárselo ahí mismo. Así que toma la decisión de hundir su cuerpo sobre el agua para que él no la vea. Sin embargo, debió de haber recordado que ella no es muy buena en las actividades físicas.

"Demonios…"

Sabe que necesita subir a la superficie, sus brazos se extienden y tratan de alcanzar la invisible línea entre el límite del agua y el mundo. Pero cada vez lo ve más lejano. Su corazón se acelera y el agua solo enfría más su cuerpo. Intenta hacer sellos de magia para protegerse pero cae en la cuenta de que ha agotado gran parte de su magia al donarle a Deku sus fuerzas. Con desespero busca entre sus recuerdos algún hechizo básico que la pueda sacar de ese apuro. En otras circunstancias no hubiese sido difícil hacer una burbuja de aire para poder respirar, pero ella ahora no cuenta con esos recursos mágicos.

_"Maldición. Maldición"_

Y lo sabe, si ella muere —de una manera bastante patética— Deku lo hará.

La luz pronto se desvanece y sus ojos se cierran. Sus manos se contraen y abandonan la esperanza con desesperación.

Pero…

Una mano firme la toma jalándola hacia la superficie y salvándola de una muerte segura. No puede distinguir quién es, sin embargo ese tacto se siente tan cálido y seguro, le da fortaleza.

—¡Cara redonda!—Katsuki se sacude el agua que está sobre su cuerpo pero también mueve con frustración a Ochaco, quién hasta ese momento se mantiene con los ojos cerrados—. Si estás jugando quiero decirte que no tiene ni puta gracia tu jueguito.

La respuesta no llega, simplemente queda en el viento. Katsuki ni siquiera repara en el hecho de que ella está completamente desnuda. En realidad es tonto pensarlo pero lo único que le interesa en ese momento es que ella respire o diga algo.

—¡¿Y qué demonios se supone qué debo hacer?!—tira de sus propios cabellos desesperado. Ella luce demasiado pálida y su piel está fría—. ¡Oye estúpida! Yo no sé magia ni nada de esas cosas extrañas, soy casi un draco, ¿entiendes? ¿qué hago?

Entonces, coloca a Ochaco boca arriba sobre el pasto. Se arrodilla junto al cuello y los hombros de ella y coloca la palma de su mano sobre la anterior. Con los codos derechos mantenidos en esa posición posiciona los hombros directamente arriba de las manos.

_"Cara redonda, ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo ahí abajo del agua? ¿eres tan tonta o qué?"_

Katsuki comprime el pecho de ella con fuerza usando el peso de la parte superior de su propio cuerpo. Cierra los ojos, ahora es cuando repara en el hecho de que su piel está expuesta y que él básicamente la está tocando.

_Uno, dos, tres. _

Los ojos de ella poco a poco se abren. Lo primero que observa es una luz resplandeciente y acto seguido unos ojos color carmesí que la miran con bastante desespero y ansiedad.

—Kat…

—¡Cierra la boca!—ordena él—. Por un carajo, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¿pretendías ser una maldita suicida o qué?

—Yo, no sé, yo…—¿en serio quería matarse? No, no era eso. Simplemente no quería que él la viera desnuda.

—Ten, te dará algo si no te cubres—él se quita su capa roja afelpada y la coloca encima de ella de tal modo que queda completamente cubierta.

—¡Espera!—entonces cae en la cuenta de que ella no tiene ropa alguna—, ¿me-me viste?

—Por un demonio, qué pregunta más tonta—Katsuki chasquea su lengua y le da la espalda—. Por supuesto que sí. Tengo dos ojos, ¿sabes? Pero si te preocupa si te profane o algo así, no. Seré un salvaje pero no un pervertido, idiota.

Ochaco sabe que actuó precipitadamente. Tal vez era su falta de confianza en los demás lo que había provocado que ella casi se ahogara. De no ser por él, ella habría muerto al igual que Deku.

Con el corazón hecho un ovillo toma su ropa y se viste con rapidez. Katsuki está de pie, con el torso desnudo y vestido únicamente con sus pantalones. Le da la espalda pero por la posición que él tiene pareciera que tiene los brazos cruzados.

—Gracias—musita ella al tiempo que toca su hombro—. Gracias por salvarme.

—Tsk, tonta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—ella se posiciona frente a él. Cruzan sus miradas por un instante, Katsuki la evade y suspira—. ¿Por qué?

—Eres la única que puede salvar al idiota cabeza de brocóli, ¿no?—pero en el fondo él sabe que no es por eso, o al menos no del todo—. Eso y ya.

—Ya veo—tal vez, en el interior, ella esperaba algo más—. No sé si sea capaz Katsuki. Ni siquiera pude salvarme a mí misma, ¿cómo se supone que pueda ayudar a alguien más?

—Eres tonta pero no débil, eso es todo.

Los ojos de ella se engrandan y esboza una pequeña pero sutil sonrisa. Katsuki la mira de reojo y siente que algo se agolpa en su estómago. Es como si se revolviera de una manera bastante peculiar causándole adrenalina. Es una sensación muy similar a la del preludio a un combate.

—Oye Katsuki ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?—él alza los hombros con desinterés—. ¿Por qué despertaste? Es decir, el hechizo que apliqué en ti debió haber funcionado. Es para dracos, se llama "full dream". No lo entiendo…

—Entonces no lo sabes—él suelta una risa irónica que estremece a Ochaco—. Yo no soy un draco de sangre pura, soy un mestizo, hijo de un humano y una draca.

—Eso explica el por qué no puedes transformarte en dragón. Ahora entiendo.

Y de nuevo esa mirada. Esa expresión que ha visto cientos de veces cuando confiesa que no es de sangre pura. Le asquea, sinceramente.

—Sin embargo siempre te mantienes tan orgulloso y sigues haciendo alarde de tu sangre. Eso es admirable—ella frunce su entrecejo—. Yo no podría…

—¿Y por qué no?

—Los dracos mestizos siempre han sido perseguidos por muchas generaciones, ¿no? Puedo entenderlo bien—Ochaco mira sus manos—. Yo también soy una.

Katsuki encara su ceja confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo…


	7. Cuarto día: Té

**VII. ****Día cuatro: Té**

Katsuki no habló durante ese día.

Ni siquiera un poco.

Tal vez para los dos había sido una revelación grande confesar sus orígenes. Él por su parte no tenía miedo, ya no le avergonzaba el saber que era un mestizo semi draco. Era algo que no podía renegar. Gracias a Izuku lo aprendió. ¿Qué más daba ya?

Sin embargo, el caso de Ochaco era distinto. Entre los clanes dracos había un código de honor y orgullo muy grande. De hecho no era de sorprenderse que los dracos fueran los seres más orgullosos del universo. Su sola presencia provocaba caos y miedo entre los demás. Durante miles de años fueron seres que sembraban el terror entre los demás. Pero el hecho de que el universo se fuera extendiendo y que las demás razas surgieran provocó un declive en su poder.

los dracos menos orgullosos y más débiles —según los otros clanes— eran los Moonsong, dracos de color azul que adoran a la Luna como su única Diosa. Dracos mediadores de paz y de espiritualidad. No era de sorprenderse que los demás clanes quisieran exterminar a los adoradores de la Luna. Los consideraban una deshonra.

Por mucho tiempo los Moonsong fueron cazados hasta casi desaparecer, fue entonces que tuvieron que aliarse con algunos magi que estuvieron dispuestos a tener descendencia con los Moonsong. Aquello supuso una enorme ventaja, pero también la deshonra definitiva entre los dracos. Nadie los quería precisamente por lo mismo: fueron tan débiles que incluso tuvieron que acudir a los magi para subsistir.

Los mestizos moonsong y magi fueron ocultados para evitar de nueva cuenta el caos. Y entonces, Ochaco Uraraka confesó su verdadero origen.

—Yo… Yo soy mestiza, mi padre fue un moonsong y mi madre una magi común.

Aquello provocó un escalofrío en Katsuki. Por años su gente cazó a los moonsong. Los demás clanes sometieron a esos dracos azules a terribles castigos y mutilaciones. Su estómago se revolvió al escuchar la escueta explicación de Ochaco.

—Bueno, ahora entiendes porque no quiero que me veas o te relaciones mucho conmigo—dijo ella—. No negaré que te odié un poco por ser un hellsong, pero no es como que tuviera otra opción. El odio no hace bien al alma, ese es uno de nuestros dogmas. El día que tú llegaste estaba haciendo un ritual a Tsuki, mi Diosa. Menos mal que no lo viste, de lo contrario tus instintos asesinos habrían acabado conmigo.

Él no pudo negar nada ante ello. Pero… incluso así, él no la odia. Después de todo él no es completamente un hellsong. No siente deseos de asesinarla. Si fuera de sangre pura tal vez sí.

—De cualquier modo, entenderé si ya no me hablas de ahora en más. Para ser honesta no me esperaba que fueras un mestizo. Al menos me siento aliviada, no me matarás por algo tan estúpido como un instinto, ¿verdad?

Y nuevamente, él no pudo decir nada ante ello.

Su corazón se estrujó en muchos pedazos. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Ochaco era la única chica con la que había sentido afinidad. No sabía en qué sentido, pero era un lazo bastante fuerte. Con ella podía ser él y no detenerse. Los ojos de ella le transmitían paz para su alma. La sonrisa de ella era como una canción de que todo estaría bien sin importar lo que sucediese.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Katsuki Bakugō no creía en el destino ni en cosas tan absurdas como esas. Sin embargo, se sentía dolido en muchos sentidos. Toda esa adrenalina que sentía al verla ahora se había convertido en un vacío.

Mientras caminan por el bosque, Ochaco se detiene de repente y se recarga contra un árbol. Se siente demasiado turbada.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Katsuki a su lado, sin mostrar algo más. No está enojado ni decepcionado. Solo… solo no siente nada.

—El sello de Deku es demasiado fuerte. Si no llegamos pronto mi magia ya no hará más efecto—ella está sudando y sus piernas tiemblan.

—Entonces camina más rápido.

Katsuki se adelanta con los puños apretados y los labios cerrados. No pasa demasiado tiempo para que se dé cuenta que Ochaco no lo está siguiendo.

Metros atrás, ella yace en el suelo.

—Oye tú, muévete. Se supone que eres la magi más poderosa, ¿qué se supone que haces dormida?—él la patea ligeramente, pero Ochaco no responde.

Mira las manos de ella y se percata que tienen unas marcas azules bastante peculiares. Sus labios están resecos y su piel está completamente helada.

—Oye, no estés jugando así. Si quieres dormir no deberías hacer este espectáculo. ¿Ochaco?

—Tienes una extraña manera de preocuparte por los demás, Katsuki—la mano de la magi se posa sobre el torso de él provocando que se estremezca—. No voy a morir, no de momento.

—Espera aquí, no te muevas.

Katsuki se levanta y comienza a caminar en busca de algunas plantas. Él recuerda que en su clan solían hacer tés para calmar el dolor, o una cosa así. En realidad nunca prestó atención a las instrucciones de su madre.

Así que toma algunas plantas que según él se usan para los té; manzanilla, hojas de limón y rosas. Las pone en una jícara con agua de río y comienza a calentar el recipiente con el chasquido de sus dedos. No pasa mucho para que el agua comience a entibiarse y a echar humo.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunta Ochaco curiosa mientras sigue en el suelo—, huele a flores.

—No hagas preguntas, solo bébelo—ella recibe la jícara y comienza a olfatear con mayor cuidado.

—Limón, manzanilla, rosas… —sus ojos castaños se abren sorprendidos—. Ka-Katsuki.

Él por su parte se ha sentado a sacarle filo a una de sus cuchillas usando una roca lisa que encontró cerca del río. Levanta el rostro en señal de que la está escuchando.

—Este té…—_"los hombres lo preparan para dárselos a sus esposas"—_, ¿sabes qué significa?

—Es un té—dice con obviedad y con molestia—, ¿crees que te voy a envenenar o algo así? Qué tonta.

—Se dice que los hombres se lo dan a sus esposas después de tener…—las mejillas de Ochaco se encienden de rojo carmesí—. Oh, no importa. Gracias Katsuki.

Él detiene por un momento su afán por sacarle más filo a su cuchilla. Sus manos comienzan a temblar.

De todos los tés habidos y por haber… ¿en serio preparó _ese té_?

—¡Oye!—él se levanta violentamente dejando caer la piedra y su cuchilla—. Es claro que esa no es mi intención. ¡Alguien como yo no querría estar contigo de esa manera, que quede bien claro!

Ochaco sonríe débilmente.

_"No sonrías de esa manera. Joder. No lo hagas…"_

—Lo sé Katsuki—dice entre dientes—. Sé que tú solo lo haces con la mejor de las intenciones. Yo tampoco quisiera estar en una situación de ese tipo contigo, solo para aclarar.

Pero los dos están contra la cuerda floja. Sin saberlo, a ambos les duele la consciencia después de la mentira que dijeron.


	8. Quinto día: La maldición

****VIII. ** ****Día cinco: La maldición**

Ochaco se siente más cansada que de costumbre. Los días pasados habían sido agotadores pero ahora este es todavía peor, como si algo estrujara su alma.

Ella aprovecha la situación y se detiene a meditar por un instante todo lo sucedido. No llega a ninguna conclusión contundente.

_Pero…_

Observa mejor el torso de Katsuki. No tendría nada de extraño reparar en los múltiples hematomas que rodean su cuerpo. Sin embargo sus ojos se enfocan a una zona en particular, cerca de su hombro ahí donde comienza el protector, fabricado de piel y metal, que Katsuki usa para el combate.

No es un hematoma lo que aprecia, ni tampoco un golpe común. Es algo más que se había escapado a su vista durante todos esos días. Una marca azul marino intensa, con halos morados de igual magnitud. De ninguna manera eso era una herida convencional o de lo contrario él se había quejado o al menos haber dado un atisbo de molestia.

—Esto es…—musita en voz bajita mientras sus yemas recorren la piel expuesta—. Una herida provocada por un draco, pero no solo eso, es como un sello.

Entonces todo se vuelve claro para ella. El hecho de que cada día esté más débil no solo se debe a que está donando parte de su magia a Deku, sino que Katsuki la está consumiendo para subsistir. Ella al ser una magi con grandes reservas de magia es más susceptible a que las fuerzas oscuras la consuman.

Su corazón se detiene por un instante. Si no llegan pronto con Deku, ella no será capaz de absolutamente nada.

—Oye Katsuki, tenemos que irnos—dice ella mientras lo mueve—, ¿Katsuki?

—¿Hm?—él mueve uno de sus brazos para detener su agarre, se escucha somnoliento—, ¿ahora qué?

—Tenemos que seguir adelante, ya falta poco para llegar, ¿no?

—Cara redonda, son como las cinco de la mañana. Espera un par de horas más.

—¡No!—ella se aferra y tira del cuerpo de él para que reaccione—. Nos vamos ahora.

—Tsk, ¿y ahora por qué das tú las ordenes?

—¿Quién es la que salvará a Deku?

Realmente Katsuki no puede negar nada ante ello. Con el orgullo herido y los puños apretados asiente y se levanta con muy mal humor, dándole la espalda a Ochaco quién está detrás de él. Desde luego que él no es capaz de observar el rostro preocupado de la magi, ni siquiera el cómo sus cejas se fruncen y como sus manos se juntan en un agarre tembloroso. Él no sabe lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Uraraka.

—Eres demasiado molesta, cara redonda.

/ * * */

Solo faltan un par de días para llegar al reino de los humanos. Las colinas son diferentes a las de Trisfal, y también la vegetación. A Ochaco le parece una eternidad desde que viajó a esas regiones.

Sin embargo el paisaje no logra sacarla de sus pensamientos, o al menos no por completo. Aún sigue pensando en la extraña marca en el brazo de Katsuki y en cómo ella se debilita cada vez más.

—Oye Katsuki—él voltea a verla con una expresión neutra en su rostro—. ¿No te has sentido un poco raro?

—Sé más específica.

—Bueno, no sé… ¿cansado, quizá?

—Tsk, y una mierda con eso. ¿Estás preocupada por mí o qué?

—No, no es eso—alza las cejas rápidamente y aprieta sus puños—. En fin, preciso saber si te enfrentaste con algún draco recientemente.

—Le das muchas vueltas al asunto cara redonda—suspira—. Sí, me enfrenté con uno del clan deathsong. Evidentemente no obtuve ni una herida, a diferencia del tonto de Deku.

—Oh… no—Las mejillas rosadas de Ochaco desaparecen de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Katsuki hubiese sido sellado también.

—Estás pálida como un muerto, ¿qué ocurre?

¿Y tiene sentido ocultarlo? Para Ochaco es claro que no. Por más que quisiera fingir el juego le saldría demasiado caro.

—Escucha Katsuki, tengo una ligera sospecha—aunque desde luego no le contará todo. Solo lo importante—. Creo que en realidad sí fuiste herido.

—¿Eh? ¿Dudas de que soy mejor que el estúpido de Deku? ¡Yo mismo le arranqué la cabeza a ese deathsong!

—No lo dudo ni un poco—admite sincera—. Pero creo que no te has observado tu brazo derecho, mira—señala en la dirección al supuesto sello, Katsuki se mira a sí mismo incrédulo—. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

—¡Yo no tenía esto!—grita con sorpresa tratando, en vano, de quitarse el color azul intenso y morado que está en esa parte de su piel—. ¡Seguramente tú lo hiciste!

Ochaco no lo puede creer. ¿En serio él no confía en ella? Desde luego que no le dirá que gracias a ella los efectos de ese sello han sido ralentizados. Sin saberlo, él se ha estado alimentando de su magia y al final ella es quién ha pagado el precio con una disminución en su energía vital.

Desde luego que un hellsong no creería en ello…

Para los dracos, los magi no son más que creaturas débiles que solo saben usar la magia.

E incluso aunque ellos no sean dracos o magi puros, tienen su orgullo en la sangre. Como un eterno recordatorio del odio de sus clanes.

—Yo no gastaría magia en ti Katsuki, no te confundas—su rostro está totalmente rojo. Es una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y decepción—. De cualquier modo tendré que investigar tu sello. Si lo hago, tendré más chance de ayudar a Deku-kun.

—¿Tengo cara de conejo o qué? Por un demonio, no. No quiero que me uses para tus experimentos.

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo?—se acerca a él, sus rostros quedan muy cerca. Las respiraciones de cada uno se aproximan como en un suave murmullo—, ¿Ka-Katsuki?

—¿Tenerte miedo, yo?—y él sonríe. Una endemoniada sonrisa dibuja su rostro, sus ojos carmesí brillan en éxtasis que no puede contener—. Jamás te tendría miedo, cara de ángel.

Los dos están por jugar un juego que no podrán contener por más tiempo.

Están engañándose a sí mismos y metiendo las manos al fuego.

_Para salvarse el uno al otro. _

Él la toma por la cintura. Mientras que Ochaco se queda congelada y con una sensación de revoloteo en la boca de su estómago. En realidad no le molesta que Katsuki haga eso. Más bien se siente… ¿bien? No solo eso, sino se siente calma. Calidez. Fortaleza.

Se miran fijamente por varios segundos, encontrándose cómplices en un juego de miradas interminable.

Ochaco no duda y junta sus labios con los de él. Sin cerrar los ojos puede ver que Katsuki está sorprendido, pero ni así deja de sujetarla por la cintura. Poco a poco el agarre de él sube por todo su torso. El único impedimento entre ellos es, sin duda, el vestido de ella.

El beso es lento, no pasa mucho para que cierren sus ojos y se dejen llevar por el momento.

—Katsuki—ella toca el pecho desnudo de él, sintiendo como está caliente—. ¿Por qué?

—Cállate, Ochaco—de forma inexperta dirige sus manos a las caderas de ella para despojarla del vestido. Mas se siente ridículo al no poder hacerlo.

—El gran cazador de dracos, el indestructible Katsuki Bakugō ¿no puede quitarme la ropa?

Decir que su orgullo es herido, es poco. Aprieta sus dientes y con las manos aún temblorosas trata de muchas maneras posibles de arrancarle esa prenda. No quiere usar la fuerza bruta, tal vez solo quiere hacerlo de una manera más civilizada.

—Te ves lindo de esta manera, Katsuki—Ochaco suspira con sus mejillas rosas—. Tan débil y a mi merced.

—¡Eso nunca! ¡Nunca me tendrás besando el suelo por ti, Ochaco!—y entonces el sonido de la tela rasgándose se escucha. Sus uñas se clavan en la piel desnuda de ella, rasguñándola y marcándola.

No hay ni una pizca de delicadeza después de que se ha provocado a Katsuki. Tampoco hay palabras con miel y avena. Solamente de testigos está el ocaso del Sol y la venida de la Luna.

—Eres un maldito salvaje—dice ella mientras se acerca a su oreja—. Supongo que ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Por supuesto, ya se lo han dicho miles de veces. Pero jamás con ese tono tan seductor ni mucho menos mientras lamen su oreja.

Katsuki no puede ni hablar. Algo se está comenzando a tensar ahí abajo y él no sabe como solucionarlo. Teme que quizá Ochaco lo haya hechizado, eso justificaría el motivo por el cuál se siente con tanta emoción, deseo y tan… sumiso. Esclavizado a sus propios instintos.

_Instintos meramente humanos. _

Piel contra piel, los dos rozan junto al otro con movimientos desesperados. Katsuki deja que Ochaco tome posesión de él. Ella lo recorre por completo desde su ombligo hasta su cuello trazando con sus dedos un camino imaginario.

_Un camino que a futuro lo salvará a él._

"Esta es la única manera de que estés a salvo, Katsuki. Lo siento"

De las yemas pequeñas de sus manos expulsa magia que se clava sobre la piel de él. Por supuesto que Katsuki no lo percibe, para él todas esas descargas de energía no es más que la expulsión de su libido.

—¿Por qué eres jodidamente hermosa, Ochaco?—él la voltea con premura para que queden cara a cara, ella por su parte deja sus manos a un lado. Cansada de expulsar magia, agotada de sus propios sentimientos—. Eres como un ángel.

—¿Lo soy?

—Sí, por un demonio que sí—él con su mano libre introduce su dedo medio sobre la vagina de Ochaco, acto que la toma por sorpresa—. Esa cara que pones es una delicia, quisiera devorarte en este preciso momento, Ochaco.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?—aquello lo dice con la voz en un hilo, agitada y extasiada por el tacto de Katsuki. Pronto no es solo un dedo, sino dos los que están ahí—, no… no te detengas.

—Ruégame—sonríe con malicia—, ruégame Ochaco Uraraka.

—No-No te detengas Katsuki—y en él puede ver el infierno en sus ojos. Pero no le importa si es a su lado—, ¡por un carajo hazlo más rápido!

—No conocía esa boquita tuya, pequeña Ochaco—Katsuki disfruta de tenerla ahora a su merced. Le encanta que ella ruegue. Se siente tan placentero. Jamás había disfrutado de algo tanto como ahora.

Pronto, el Sol se oculta por completo dando paso a la Luna. No hay nadie quién los pueda ver en la inmensidad de ese bosque, ni nada que los pueda interrumpir.

—Katsuki—ella lo toma de los hombros, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan—. Hazme tuya, por favor.

En cuanto él escucha esas palabras saca los dedos de ella y se muerde los labios. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿En serio ella le dijo eso?

—¿Estás consciente de lo que has dicho, Ochaco?—él suena serio, sin embargo en sus ojos se nota un atisbo de esperanza.

Toda su vida él fue un mestizo. Ante los ojos de los demás él era un salvaje sin sentimientos. Sin corazón. Lleno de orgullo. Un simple semi draco.

Mas esas palabras lo llenan de ilusión.

_Un hogar. Alguien a quién pertenecer. _Jamás pensó en esas cosas ni les tomó importancia. Él se creía indestructible bajo esa faceta de rudeza. Impenetrable ante todos. Sin embargo, ahí está Ochaco entre sus manos mirándolo directo a los ojos con los labios entre abiertos y lágrimas en sus cuencas.

Tal vez, al final, él también tiene su propia debilidad.

_Ella. Ella no es débil, pero es su debilidad. _

—Sé mío y yo seré tuya, Katsuki.

Sí, en definitiva ella es su única debilidad.


	9. Sexto día: Vals de un final

**IX. ****Día seis: Vals de un final**

_—Sé mío y yo seré tuya, Katsuki. _

Él duerme a su lado. Y ella lo observa.

No siente arrepentimiento, en lo absoluto. Tampoco puede decir que fue una sensación del momento, realmente es algo que le nació desde el fondo. Aunque sabe que tal vez a futuro una noche de placer les cueste demasiado.

Todo su cuerpo duele, y no solo por lo sucedido horas atrás, sino por el agotamiento de su magia. Solo espera que el sello que le colocó mientras tenían sexo funcione.

Sabe que él es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar ayuda. Ni aunque esté desfalleciendo lo haría. Si tan solo él hubiese confiado un poco más en ella y hubiera aceptado que ella analizara a detalle el sello que los deathsong colocaron en él… Todo habría sido más sencillo.

—Aunque no creo sobrevivir, Katsuki—mira sus manos, cada vez más palidas—. Es tonto enamorarte de una promesa vacía, ¿no? Pero es todavía más tonto haberte entregado mi corazón cuando de antemano sabía que no podría estar contigo.

O quizá sí está un poco arrepentida.

Las marcas de él aún están sobre su piel. Tan vivas y rojas como hace unas horas. Con sus dedos crea un nuevo vestido para ella y se lo pone dándole la espalda. Siente un vacío enorme en su pecho, no lo puede llenar ni con todas las lágrimas del mundo.

_—¿Y qué se hace entonces cuando alguien es maldecido por uno de los clanes dracos?—preguntó Ochaco curiosa a su maestro. _

_Él revolvió los cabellos de su pequeña alumna y le devolvió una débil sonrisa._

_—Aunque ellos no poseen magia como nosotros tienen un aura tan oscura que nos consumiría. En caso de que eso suceda, la única manera de revertir el efecto es dando toda tu magia. _

_—¿Qué?—¡Imposible!—, eso no puede ser… Si se da toda la magia eso causaría la muerte de quién la dona, ¿no es así maestro?_

La muerte de su maestro Gran Torino se debió a que Toshinori cayó presa de los hellsong.

_—El joven Midoriya necesita mi ayuda, Ochaco. _

_—Pero maestro, ¿cuándo volverá?—ella lloraba, si perdía a su maestro lo perdería todo. _

_—No te daré ilusiones niña, es posible que yo jamás regrese. _

_—Pero…_

_—Confía siempre en ti, Ochaco Uraraka. _

—Lo siento, Katsuki—Ochaco acomoda el cabello de él mientras sonríe. En serio que intentó encontrar otra solución. Una nueva alternativa. Pero no la había—. El sello que te coloqué debería ser suficiente para mantenerte con vida. Ahora es momento de que salve a la mano derecha del Rey… a Deku.

Lo siento, una palabra que no debería decirse tan a la ligera.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos sale una esencia aromática que provocará que él duerma por muchas horas más. Para cuando eso suceda, ella ya no estará ahí.


	10. Séptimo día: Adiós

**X. Día 7: Adiós**

Shōto Todoroki recibe a Ochaco Uraraka. Los dos se miran fugazmente ante la presencia de los demás presentes.

—¿Dónde está Bakugō?—pregunta Iida enfrente de Ochaco.

—Lo siento, su alteza—Se dirige directamente a Shōto—. Precisé que Katsuki se quedara reposando, tenía heridas de su última batalla con los deathsong.

—¿Vino desde Trisfal sola?

—No su alteza. Al contrario, Katsuki me escoltó hasta la frontera del reino. Sin su ayuda el camino hasta aquí habría sido un tormento.

—De antemano me disculpo si Bakugō la importunó, Uraraka—El Rey sin corona hace una pequeña reverencia—. Le agradezco infinitamente que haya accedido a venir hasta acá para ayudar a Izuku, lo valoro en demasía. De ahora en más, los magi contarán con mi eterna gratitud.

—Basta de tantas formalidades. Deku-kun es mi mejor amigo, no podía ignorar su estado de salud. Incluso si yo hubiese estado hasta el último confín del universo.

—Por favor, venga conmigo—Shōto hace un ademán para que ella lo siga.

Dentro del castillo aún se ven los remanentes de la reciente guerra. Muchas personas se han albergado ahí debido a que sus casas están destruidas. Ochaco lo observa todo con pesadez y tristeza en su corazón.

Si sus cuentas no le fallan, para ese momento Katsuki ya debe estar despertando después de muchas horas en el limbo.

—¡Ochaco-chan!—Tsuyu, healer de la familia real se acerca a su amiga de antaño. Las dos se observan y se dan un gran abrazo—. Me alegra tanto que hayas llegado.

—No podía ser de otra manera, Tsuyu-chan.

—Luces agotada, ¿estás bien?—Ochaco sonríe con debilidad y miente.

—Claro que sí, es solo todo el ajetreo del viaje. No tiene importancia.

—Como verás, Izuku no ha despertado desde el momento en el que peleó con ese draco. En su pecho hay un sello mágico, que desde luego un healer no puede romper. Confiamos en ti, Ochaco.

—Antes de que comience con el ritual, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto, dime Ochaco-chan.

—Entrégale esto a Katsuki, me temo que no podré hacerlo personalmente.

—¿A Bakugō? ¿Katsuki Bakugō?—La healer se sorprende, pero aun así recibe la carta que Ochaco le da en sus manos—. Lo haré.

—Bien, dicho eso… Haré el ritual, quisiera un poco de privacidad—Ochaco sonríe—. Por favor.

Tsuyu se retira junto con las demás personas de la habitación. Nadie parece sospechar acerca del ritual suicida que Ochaco está por realizar.

—Deku-kun…—Ella lo observa, su torso está desnudo y con muchas marcas de guerra. Pero definitivamente sobresale el sello de los hellsong—. Por favor, sobrevive. Tu mejor amigo sin duda es muy especial, ¿lo sabías, no?

—¿O-Ochaco?—Los ojos de Deku se abren un poco, intenta moverse pero es en vano—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Prometí que te salvaría y eso haré.

—No, espera… Si lo haces, tú…

—En el pasado dije que deberíamos esforzarnos y eso es lo que debes de hacer, ¿lo entiendes?

Uraraka hace un complejo movimiento de manos que al final provoca que surja una luz morada desde la palma de sus manos. Sin dudar, se acerca al torso de Deku y comienza a drenar por completo su magia.

—¡Vas a morir Ochaco!—Deku trata de detenerla pero ella no lo escucha—. No quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a Gran Torino, no… ¡No de nuevo!

Él vio morir al gran magi. No se creía capaz de ver a Ochaco hacer lo mismo.

El sello de a poco desaparece hasta casi desvanecerse, llegado ese punto ella flaquea y su cuerpo tira hacia atrás.

Todo sucede tan lento que no se da cuenta de que su caída en realidad nunca llega.

—¡Maldita cara redonda!—Katsuki la aprieta con demasiada fuerza, tan así que sus dedos se hunden en los brazos de ella. Está furioso.

—¿Katsuki?

—¡Perdón Uraraka! Bakugō llegó de improviso y nos tomó por sorpresa, aventó la puerta y…—Los intentos por explicar la situación de Iida fueron en vano.

—Lo siento—dice ella con una débil, pero muy débil sonrisa—. Perdón.

—Te vas sin avisar, me dejaste hechizado y en medio de la nada. Al despertar solo hacía frío y tú no estabas. Pensé que algo malo te había pasado y no te encontré. Entonces supe que eres tan imprudente que seguramente habrías venido aquí sola. ¿Por qué?—casi puede ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, casi—¿es que no confías en mí? ¿no fue suficiente mi muestra de efecto?

Silencio. Nadie parece entender lo que ha sucedido. Deku se toca el pecho y con la respiración agitada observa a sus amigos.

—No le dijiste, ¿verdad Ochaco?

—¡Tú cállate idiota!—Lo señala Katsuki con coraje—, ¿qué es lo que no me dijiste, Ochaco?

—Yo…—ella comienza a toser, pero de su boca solo sale sangre—, gracias por todo Katsuki. Por darme los mejores siete días de mi vida.

—¿Eh?

—Te amo, Katsuki.

Los ojos castaños que por siete días miró ahora se apagan poco a poco. Sus labios se cierran con una sonrisa y su tacto tibio se vuelve apenas un recuerdo.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué demonios?—él mientras tanto tiembla sin saber cómo reaccionar—, ¿de qué mierda estabas hablando Deku?

—Gran Torino murió de la misma manera—él está llorando, esconde su rostro entre sus manos—. No hay otra manera de romper un sello de los hellsong más que dando la propia vida.

—¿Qué?—Katsuki no quiere creerlo. Se niega—. Debe haber algún error, ¿no? ¡No me vengas con mentiras Deku o te juro que te mataré! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Te mato!

Pero no hay respuesta.

La esencia de Ochaco se ha ido.

_"Antes de dejarte ir no sabía que el mundo en el que me hallaba era tan solitario._

_Eres la estación que nunca volverá a florecer jamás"._

—Escúchame bien cara de ángel que no lo repetiré dos veces—Katsuki la sujeta con fuerza y la abraza sin dejarla ir. Ya no puede escuchar su corazón—. Yo te amo más, ¿entiendes? Y un carajo que te amo más… Por siempre.


	11. Antes de ti

**XI. Antes de ti**

_Fuimos orgullosos incluso hasta el final. Sin embargo me ofreciste un pedacito de cielo al tocar tu cuerpo. Abriste las puertas del deseo y yo obedecí._

_Eres orgulloso y no hubieses permitido que te ayudara._

_No sé cómo sucedió, pero me vi incapaz de dejarte desprotegido. Te entregué todo mi corazón y te di mi magia para que así puedas vivir sin el efecto de ese sello._

_No puedo hacer más, no soy tan fuerte._

_No. No soy fuerte, pero tú eres mi fortaleza._

Gracias por darme los mejores momentos, aunque cortos fueron, sin duda serán los mejores.

Hermosos retoños florecieron en este lugar pero también morirán.

Empecé a ser codiciosa al desear vivir contigo y envejecer a tu lado.

Pero desde un inicio te mentí. Porque nunca podríamos estar juntos. Debí haber rechazado tus caricias y entregarme a siete días en soledad. Pero fui egoísta y preferí vivir siete días con amor.

Nunca te olvidaré, Katsuki.

Volveré a ti… Quizá.

**/ * * */**

¿Cómo era vivir antes de la llegada de Ochaco?

Katsuki no lo recuerda.

¿Cómo era respirar antes de ella?

Katsuki no lo sabe.

Y mientras pasan los días, las semanas y los meses él viaja al mismo lugar de siempre. Ahí, a Trisfal, a donde una vez la vio por primera vez.

Nadie se atreve a hablarle. Tal vez es miedo, quizá es tristeza.

Las magi de Trisfal no objetan nada y lo dejan pasar. El brillo carmesí se ha ido de sus ojos junto con su característico humor explosivo.

¿Cómo se sentía vivir antes de conocerla a ella?

Él realmente lo ha olvidado.

Al inicio sintió odio contra ella. Jamás la perdonó por lo que hizo. Incluso llegó a aborrecer a Deku. Ella lo prefirió antes que a él, eso era claro.

O al menos eso pensó antes de leer la carta.

_—Conocí a Ochaco-chan desde niñas—le dijo Tsuyu antes de que él partiera en un viaje indefinido para encontrarse a sí mismo—. Los sellos de los hellsong son los más fuertes. Puedo percibir en ti la magia de Ochaco. Ella te está protegiendo, ¿sabes? Quizá tú no puedas verlo, pero en tu espalda hay marcas de sellos de ella. Te cuidará incluso desde la muerte, ¿lo entiendes?_

Entonces para Katsuki fue obvio. En el momento en el que ella le dijo que quería experimentar y él se negó.

_Por orgullo. _

Cuando ella tocó su espalda no fue su libido lo que sintió, sino más bien la descarga de magia que ella le donó.

Entonces, Katsuki pasó del odio a la culpa. Cada día deseó haber sido diferente durante esos siete días a su lado. Tal vez más gentil, menos brusco, haberla cuidado más. Pero ahora esos son deseos que no volverán.

Sumerge sus pies en el estanque de Trisfal, ahí la Luna se refleja. Él sabe que los moonsong creen en Tsuki como deidad suprema. Los demás clanes no creen en ningún dios en particular.

—Si me escuchas cara redonda solo dime, ¿por qué?—y él que nunca lloraba ahora lo hace en sus noches más aciagas—, ¿por qué te fuiste así?

Se abraza en busca de calor, pero la calidez jamás llega. Su cuerpo está envuelto en un eterno invierno que parece jamás apagarse.

Y entonces se quita su capa afelpada para quedar semi desnudo. Se sumerge sobre el agua helada. Ya no quiere sentir más dolor.

Sus dedos van a parar a su espalda, los frota y finalmente cierra sus ojos. Quiere hundirse por completo.

Poco a poco, la frontera entre el cielo y el agua se hace poco clara. Mientras más se adentra a las profundidades del agua, más se convence que es lo mejor.

Su cuerpo se siente frío. Ya no queda nada de la calidez que alguna vez él expulsó de sus manos de semi draco. La luz se ve tan distante que apenas y puede distinguirla. Sus ojos se cierran de a poco, pero…

—Te dije que siempre te iba a proteger.

Y esa voz lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Quiere subir a la superficie pero ya no le es posible. Se ha hundido demasiado en las profundidades de ese frío y oscuro lago. Sus pulmones claman por aire, pero le cuesta cada vez más conseguir ese elemento.

_"Mierda, ¿dónde estás?"_

**/ * * */**

El olor a flores llega hasta él. No sabe de dónde proviene pero aun así despierta. Mira a su alrededor y sigue en Trisfal, sin embargo sus ropas están húmedas. Toca su rostro y se reconoce a sí mismo.

—El amor es la única cosa en el mundo que es capaz de destruir a un draco—Y ante él, Ochaco está puesta de pie con su vestido rosa—. ¿Por qué harías algo como eso, Katsuki?

—Tonta—masculla—. Olvidas que no soy un draco puro. Además… ¿qué haces aquí?

Él tiene tantas preguntas, dudas e inquietudes. Sin embargo ella parece estar tan tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Estaré contigo siempre. Hice un pacto contigo en secreto y aquí estoy. No iba a dejar que murieras de esa forma.

—Tsk. ¡Y tú qué sabes de lo que sienta o no! Aunque viva no me servirá de nada. Da igual, no me interesa—En realidad Katsuki está frustrado. ¿Ella se irá de nuevo? No puede ni siquiera pensarlo.

—Tu desesperación conmovió a la misma Diosa Tsuki. Supongo que has estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¿Importa?

—Volveré a ti, sin embargo… Debemos dar algo a cambio para que eso sea una realidad.

Katsuki se levanta de golpe y la toma entre sus manos. Quiere sentirla. Saber que ella es real y que no es otro más de sus sueños. Se niega a despertar y ver que simplemente fue una fantasía creada por él.

—Lo daré todo—dice entre dientes mientras aprieta sus puños—. ¡Todo!

—Seremos rebajados a simples mortales, a humanos…—Ochaco lo mira con pesar—. Sé que para ti es importante ser un semi draco por el poder que tu clan tiene. Al ser humano, jamás podrás tener tu naturaleza de fuego.

—¿Y?—Katsuki alza sus cejas.

—¡Katsuki! ¿Estás escuchando lo que digo? Jamás serás capaz de usar tus poderes, y yo tampoco. Los humanos mortales están condenados a morir una vez que llegan a la vejez. Entonces…

—No me importa si con ello puedo estar a tu lado más de siete días.

—La Diosa fue generosa al hacer este trato. De verdad la conmovió que un ser que no es devoto viniera aquí cada noche a llorar mi muerte.

Katsuki se sonroja. ¿Ella sabía que él iba cada día ahí para ahogar sus penas?

—¡No necesito compasión, por un carajo!—Alza sus puños—. Dile a tu Diosa que haga el ritual y ya.

—Es probable que muchas de tus cualidades de draco se pierdan, entre ellas el orgullo.

—No es posible perder más. El día en el que moriste me quedé sin nada, cara redonda.

—Katsuki…

—Antes de ti yo no sabía lo que era vivir realmente. ¿Lo entiendes? Si pierdo el orgullo, el poder, y mi ira… Valdrá la pena, solo si tú estás ahí conmigo. De otra manera, preferiría morir.

**| Epilogo |**

—Sí, un poco de esas verduras vendría bien—El mercado está repleto de aromas y sensaciones diversas—. ¡Ah sí, también de esas!

Katsuki hace un mohín al tiempo que recibe la canasta de mimbre. Más y más cosas se suman a la lista. Su brazo se siente entumecido por tanto peso, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. A decir verdad, hay veces en las que extraña su antiguo poder. Antes jamás se sentiría tan cansado de cargar eso, pero los tiempos cambian.

_Había sido una buena vida, después de todo. _

Su esposa, Ochaco Uraraka, está junto a él pidiendo cosas. Es un día especial pues sus hijos irían a visitarlos con sus respectivas familias.

Kariu Bakugō tenía ya dos años desde que se había casado con un respetable caballero.

Otsuki Bakugō por su parte había tenido a su primera hija el otoño pasado.

Durante esos veinte años juntos tanto Katsuki como Ochaco han tenido una buena vida. Ser mortales no es tan malo como ellos creyeron. Han vivido pacíficamente en su pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, cultivando algunas hortalizas.

Katsuki aprendió el oficio de herrero y a pesar de que el mismísimo Rey Shōto lo invitó a formar parte de la guardia real, él se negó.

¿El motivo? Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Ochaco.

Por otro lado, a la antigua magi también le pidieron que fuera la escritora de hechizos mágicos. Después de mucha insistencia por parte de sus antiguas alumnas —Momo y Jirou— accedió y eso suponía un ingreso extra a la familia Bakugō.

Pero estaba bien, nunca les faltó absolutamente nada y siempre sobró amor.

—¿En qué piensas?—pregunta ella al tiempo que corta los vegetales.

—En que sigues siendo pésima picando verduras, Ochaco.

—¡Eh!

—Aun así, creo que te sigues viendo ridículamente tierna cuando lo haces cara redonda.

_Y así son sus días. Entre sonrisas, abrazos y besos. _

_Esa es la vida que siempre quisieron. _

—Te amo Katsuki.

—¡¿Y quién te da el derecho de decir eso?! ¡Es obvio que yo te amo más!

_Aunque tal vez, después de todo, el orgullo es parte natural de la personalidad de Katsuki. _

—Te ves ridículamente tierno cuando frunces tu ceño, _Kacchan._

—¡Mataré al estúpido de Deku por decirte mi apodo!

—Que malo, Katsuki.

—Tsk.

_Y entonces la sujeta de la cintura y le da un beso en los labios. Con calidez, sencillo y a la vez tierno. Y como siempre, Ochaco se sonroja mientras que él sonríe con una mueca de lado._

_Ella es… Simplemente perfecta._

* * *

**N/A** Gracias por todas sus visitas, comentarios y así. Son lo mejor.

Me encanta la pareja de Kacchako, en serio que me endulzan el corazón. No me agrada mucho escribir tramas con desenlace feliz o muy predecible. Sin embargo en esta historia tenía sí o sí poner un final feliz. ¡Es que simplemente me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

En fin, me despido de todos. En un futuro no muy lejano seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos.

Se despide Blossom.


End file.
